1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to satellite accessories, and more particularly, to a digital television terrestrial satellite conversion apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Satellite dishes are parabolic antennas that receive or transmit electromagnetic signals to and from another location, typically a satellite. They are often used to receive satellite television. However, Applicant is not aware of any apparatus with means to increase a digital radio frequency signal by reflective gain from a rear of an array for receiving terrestrial digital and high-definition broadcast signals by a satellite dish assembly.